


More Than You Think You Are

by orphan_account



Series: Tentacle AU [3]
Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutation, Schmoop, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Once-ler had his way, he would sulk in the basement all day. The Lorax is not going to let the Once-ler have his way. (human Lorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

The Once-ler lay, curled up on the floor amidst crates of machinery in the dark, humid sub-basement of the Thneed factory. He hid away in here whenever he was upset or wanted to be alone (both of which happened quite often) and so far, the Lorax hadn't found him yet.  
His latest spell of depression had not been kind to him, and he had been left so numb that he was content to hide away, half-melted in his own slime, until someone found him or he ceased to feel altogether.

The Lorax had been searching around for the Once-ler for a while and hadn't had any luck finding him yet. He knew there were only so many places he could be though since he wasn't able to leave the factory. He finally came to the door of the sub-basement, he knocked lightly. "Once-ler, are you in there?" he pressed his ear to the door, listening for any signs of movement.

The Once-ler didn't respond. So, the Lorax had found him..he wondered how long it had been since he had retreated down here to wallow in his misery. Not that it really mattered; time had no place inside the factory. He didn't know whether it had been a month or a year since the accident.

"I'm coming in!" the Lorax opened the door and slowly stepped inside. The room was dark and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust before carrying on, not wanting to trip over something. "Once-ler?" he was sure that he was in here, he could feel it.

The Once-ler, again, didn't respond, but his eyes slowly opened, his eyelashes unsticking, and their blue luminescence lit up the outline of his contorted body.

The Lorax let out a sigh of relief as he saw the Once-ler and he slowly approached him. "Hey, what're you doing hiding down here?" he offered a little smile.

"Nothing," the Once-ler murmured, his thick voice barely audible. His eyes flickered over to the Lorax, looking him up and down. It was almost too much effort.

The Lorax knelt down next to the Once-ler, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. "Hey, why don't we do something fun? Y'know to take your mind off of things." he knew the Once-ler was depressed, he was used to it by now, he knew that the other man was stuck like this, but his smile never faltered. "What d'ya say?"

The Once-ler blinked. What could the Lorax possibly have in mind that didn't involve leaving the factory? With some difficulty, he tugged his head out of the sticky mess on the floor, turning to look at the Lorax, confusion in his glowing blue eyes. "Do what?..." he asked softly.

"Glad you asked," the Lorax replied, leaning forward to lock lips with the Once-ler, he slid his hand down the man's slime coated body, not stopping until he reached his crotch. "How about this?" he murmured against his lips, slowly rubbing his hand over the Once-ler's crotch.

The Once-ler frowned. "....No." He flopped back down with a squelch and batted the Lorax's hands away.

"C'mon," the Lorax purred, laying down next to the Once-ler and wrapping his arms around him, one of his hands already moving down to stroke the man's side. "I bet it'd help alleviate your stress."

The Once-ler glared at him, his nose crinkled in disgust. "I'm not just a sack of hormones, you know," he shot back, turning away and crossing his arms with a squish.

The Lorax slipped his arms around the Once-ler's waist. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do," he pressed himself flush against the man's slimy back, "But I know you totally want to do this." he grinned, squeezing the Once-ler tightly.

The Once-ler squeaked, wriggling and trying to slip out of the Lorax's arms. "Stop it, Moustache! I-I'm in no mood or condition for your shenanigans!!!"

The Lorax held him tightly. "Just give me a chance, Beanpole," he nuzzled against the back of the Once-ler's neck. "I promise I'll be gentle."

The Once-ler huffed angrily, then sighed. Several appendages tentatively slipped out and curled themselves around the Lorax in a sort of hug, and he turned his head to look at the man. "Just watch it," he warned, his tentacles tightening threateningly.

The Lorax's eyes lit up and he nodded, one of his hands slipping down to rub between the Once-ler's legs once more. He slowly began grinding his own crotch forward against the Once-ler, letting out a little moan as he grew hard.

The Once-ler drew in a sharp breath as he steadily became more aroused, and felt his cock beginning to form, poking out of his lower torso as it grew longer and more firm. He had to admit, it was kind of handy not having one until he needed it. He idly wondered if he could make his body form other kinds of genitals, and decided that could wait until next time as he let out a gasp and began grinding back against the Lorax.

As the Once-ler's cock grew, the Lorax wrapped a hand around it, stroking it slowly up and down as his other hand reached down to undo his jeans, he shoved them down his legs, managing to kick them off before grinding his bare erection against the Once-ler's ass.

The Once-ler tossed back his head and moaned, grinding his ass back against the Lorax and reaching one hand down to wrap around the Lorax's and stroke his cock faster. Tentacles writhed in pleasure, and he almost forgot to tease the Lorax with them. Almost. One particularly thick appendage slipped down to the Lorax's ass and nudged at his entrance.

The Lorax gasped as he felt the appendage pressing against him and ground against the Once-ler harder in response, his cock sliding up and down over his entrance. He got the hint and started moving his hand faster, slipping easily over his slimy length.

The Once-ler groaned, his free hand reaching back to tangle in the Lorax's hair, gripping and tugging each time the Lorax's cock slid teasingly over his ass.  
He began pushing the tentacle inside the Lorax, wriggling and sliding and forcing as much of the slimy thing inside as possible.

"Nnh! O-oh fuck, Beanpole," the Lorax moaned, squirming around a bit as the tendril snaked its way through his insides. He finally pressed the tip of his cock against the Once-ler's entrance, unable to take anymore teasing, and began to ease it inside, but the Once-ler's slime made his entrance much slicker and the Lorax found himself buried to the hilt in seconds. "Fuck! S-sorry," he gasped.

The Once-ler cried out in surprise and pleasure as the Lorax slammed into him, and he lost control of his body for several seconds, his tentacles losing their solidity and returning to liquid form in response to the pleasure---including the one inside of the Lorax.

The Lorax gasped, clutching tightly onto the Once-ler. "Wh-what just- Ohh fuck!" he cried out as some of the liquid leaked out of him. "D-did you just...?" he wasn't even sure how to word what he thought just happened.

"Sorry!" the Once-ler squeaked, as more tentacles sprouted out of his back to replace the ones that had liquefied. "S-sometimes I can't control myself when..." he trailed off, looking mortified. "L-let's just keep going," he blurted out, slipping a new tentacle into the mess in the Lorax's ass.

The Lorax gasped as the new tentacle displaced a large amount of the liquid inside him, forcing it out around the tendril. "I-it's okay," he breathed, slowly pulling his cock out to the tip. "It was kinda hot." he thrust back in with a moan.

The Once-ler grit his teeth and managed to keep himself under control as the Lorax slammed into him a second time, his entire body liquefying for several seconds, but retaining its shape and almost immediately solidifying again. He let out a long groan and thrust his tentacle in and out of the Lorax, a second one slipping down to join the first while a third prodded at his own entrance, attempting to slide in beside the Lorax's cock.

The Lorax let out a shaking breath as the second tentacle slid inside him and he reached down to grip the tendril trying to join his cock and pushed it forward, forcing it inside the Once-ler. He pulled his cock out to the tip before thrusting in once more, letting out a pleasured cry at the increased tightness.

The Once-ler was quickly reduced to gasps and stuttered moans as he was fucked by the Lorax and his own tentacle, he'd never felt such intense pleasure before and he thrust his hips back, letting out a wild moan as he steadily approached climax. The tendrils inside of the Lorax quickened their pace, thrusting almost violently in and out of the man.

The Lorax could only groan in pleasure, clinging tightly to the Once-ler as he fucked him and was fucked in return, he moved his hand quickly over the man's length. "I-I'm getting Ahn! C-close!" he gasped, burying his face against the Once-ler's slimy body.

The Once-ler couldn't reply, he was too high from the endorphins, lost in a whirlwind of pleasure as he thrust erratically against the Lorax.  
He let out an ecstatic scream as his pleasure peaked, his body secreting gobs of slime and finally liquefying altogether.

"Fuck!" the Lorax cried out, releasing just as the Once-ler liquefied, his cum streaking the black puddle with white. "O-oh god... Once-ler?"

The slime began to take shape as quickly as it had lost it, molding and forming itself into the Once-ler, who crawled shakily into the Lorax's lap, pressing his face up against the man's chest. "'M okay," he mumbled.

The Lorax clutched his stomach, leaning his chin on the Once-ler's head. "That's good," he laughed. "But... did you hafta do that inside me?" he wriggled around a bit as he tried to ignore the obscene amount of liquid that filled him.

The Once-ler nuzzled against him wetly. "Told you, I can't always control it," he murmured, his voice thick with post-orgasm haze. "Hey, Moustache?" He blinked sleepily up at the man.

The Lorax glanced down at the Once-ler, wrapping his arms around him. "Yeah, Beanpole?"

"Thanks," he whispered, pressing his face into the Lorax's chest.

The Lorax smiled, squeezing him tightly in response. "Anytime."


End file.
